Todd 3465
Sgt. Todd 3465 is the main protagonist in the 1998 science fiction action film Soldier. He is portrayed by Kurt Russell, who also played Dexter Reilly in the 1969 film The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes, followed by Now You See Him, Now You Don't and The Strongest Man in the World, Copper in the 1981 animated film The Fox and the Hound, Snake Plissken in the 1981 hit film Escape from New York and the 1996 sequel Escape from L.A., R.J MacReady in the 1982 horror film The Thing, Wyatt Earp in the 1993 western film Tombstone, The Commander in the 2005 film Sky High, Mr. Nobody in the 2015 film Furious 7 and the 2017 sequel The Fate of the Furious. In 1996, as part of a new military training program called the "Adam Project", orphaned infants are selected at birth and raised as highly disciplined soldiers dedicated to a wholly military routine. They are trained to be ruthless obedient killers without any moral code of conduct, and any deemed physically or mentally unworthy are executed. Survivors of the training program are turned into impassive, dedicated fighting machines with no exposure to or understanding of the outside world. In 2036, at the age of 40, Sgt. Todd 3465 is a battle-hardened veteran and the best soldier of the original 1996 infants. Colonel Mekum, the leader of the original project, introduces a new group of genetically engineered soldiers, designed with superior physical attributes and a complete lack of emotion except unparalleled aggression. The finest of the Adam Project soldiers was Sgt. Todd 3465. He served with distinction in many battles, including the "Battle at the Tannhauser Gate" and the "Battle of the Argentine Moons". Captain Church, the commander of Todd's unit, insists on testing the abilities of the new soldiers against those of his proven older ones. The new soldiers outperform the old soldiers in every way. In a combat exercise held at the top of climbing chains, a new soldier, Caine 607, easily defeats two of the original soldiers before Todd gouges out Caine's eye. Caine knocks Todd from the top of the chains; though he is presumed dead, the body of another dead soldier actually cushioned his fall and he is simply stunned and knocked unconscious. Mekum classifies it as a training exercise gone wrong and orders their bodies disposed of like garbage. Declared obsolete by Mekum, the remaining older soldiers are removed from combat duty and demoted to menial unarmed support roles. Dumped on Arcadia 234, a waste disposal planet, an injured Todd limps toward a colony whose residents crash-landed there years earlier; as they were believed dead, no rescue missions have been attempted. Todd is found and sheltered by Mace, and he and his wife Sandra help nurse Todd back to health. Rarely speaking himself, Todd develops a silent rapport with their mute son, Nathan, who had been traumatized by a snakebite as an infant. He looks upon the happy, loving family with yearning in his eyes; having never considered sexuality before, he also has confusion concerning an attraction to Sandra. Though they try to make him feel welcome, Todd has difficulty adapting to the community and their conflict-free lives due to his extremely rigid conditioning. When Nathan silently looks to him for defense against a coiled snake, Todd attempts to show Nathan how to protect himself. Nathan's parents intervene and disapprove of the lesson, unsure of how to deal with the silent soldier. Todd's increasing disorientation by exposure to peaceful civilian life manifests into flashbacks of his time battling other enemy soldiers - and killing civilians who were in the way. With Todd's mind deep inside one of his more violent memories, one of the colonists surprises Todd, who nearly kills him. Fearful, the colonists expel Todd from the community. Having been rejected by every society he has known - the military and the refugee civilians - Todd shows strong emotion for the first time; overcome by the loss, he quietly cries. A short time later, Mace and Sandra are almost bitten by a snake while they sleep, but Nathan uses Todd's defensive technique and saves them. Now understanding the value of Todd's lesson, Mace leaves to bring him back, regardless of the opposition of the colonists who fear him. Mekum and the new soldiers arrive on the garbage planet to garner them combat experience. Since the world is listed as uninhabited, Mekum declares the colonists as hostiles to be used as the targets, much to the disapproval of Captain Church. Just after Mace finds Todd and apologizes, the soldiers spot them and open fire. Todd survives but Mace dies from the attack. Though out-manned and outgunned, Todd's years of battle experience and superior knowledge of the planet allow him to return to the colony and kill the advance squad. Nervous that an unknown enemy force may be confronting them, Colonel Mekum orders the soldiers to withdraw and return with heavy artillery. Using guerilla tactics, Todd outmaneuvers and kills all the remaining soldiers. Caine 607 is wounded and uses painkillers and performance enhancing stimulants to attack Todd in vicious hand-to-hand combat, but he is ultimately defeated by Todd's experience and clever tactics rather than mere physical prowess. Todd confronts Mekum over the radio, declaring his new soldiers obsolete. Panicking, Mekum orders Todd's old squad to set up and activate a portable nuclear device powerful enough to destroy the planet before commanding the ship to lift off and leave the squad behind. When Captain Church objects to the abandonment of the old soldiers, Mekum shoots him in cold blood. Todd finds his old squad and they silently side with him over the army that has discarded them. They take over the ship, evacuate the remaining colonists and leave Mekum and Church's aides on the planet. In an attempt to disarm the nuclear device, Mekum accidentally sets it off, killing himself and the aides. The ship escapes the shockwave and sets course for the Trinity Moons, the colonists' original destination. When Nathan enters the control room and reaches for Todd, he picks up Nathan and points to their new destination while looking out upon the galaxy. Description Sgt. Todd is a 40-year-old Caucasian male with weathered skin and the taut physique common to highly-trained troops. He has a scar running straight down the right side of his face from his forehead to just under the curve of his jaw, just a fraction of an inch from the outside corner of his right eye. The scar also has three stellate splays running to the right, parallel to his eye. Todd undoubtedly has numerous other scars on his body. On his left cheek is tattooed:   TODD   V   O-POS  V   3465   V The chevrons are his rank stripes. A list of the major engagements that Todd fought in is tattooed on his upper right arm. Todd usually wears forest-camo military fatigues and black combat boots. Like all of the Adam Project soldiers, Todd’s obvious air of merciless lethality had an unintended intimidating effect on normal people (unintended because even an personal interaction as simple as intimidation was beyond the Adam Project soldiers). Personality Todd was a very mechanical man before being abandoned on Arcadia 234. When not on duty he, like his fellow soldiers, simply sat at attention at their bunks. He wouldn’t even speak unless spoken to, in which case he would always answer as briefly as possible, and referred to everyone as “sir!” His discipline was so strong that he would not even cry out when injured. His entire life was following orders and efficient lethality. His time with the settlers on Arcadia 234 changed him profound ways. Todd began to experience normal human emotions, which troubled and confused him. He had flashbacks to previous slaughters when the settlement was having a party, when he was hugged once he trembled uncontrollably, and he even wept when ejected from the colony, though he didn’t understand what his tears were. He still has a very flat affect, but is slowly learning how to interact with normal people. Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Good Category:Fighter Category:Movie Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Outright Category:Lethal